


Winged Beast

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Din, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mando Whump, Poison, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: What if Greef Karga wasn't the only one to be hurt by the beasts?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

The group sat around the fire, watching as their dinner roasted on a spit. The Mandalorian still wasn’t convinced that this wasn’t a trap but he had to try and get these Imp’s off the kids back. 

‘Let's go over the plan again.’ said Din as he turned his helmeted head and looked at his former employer.

‘We both enter the common house. We show the client the bait. We join him at the table, and you kill him.’ Greef replied as pointed at the Hunter.

‘Tell me about his reinforcements.’

‘They're all ex-Empire. As soon as they lose their paycheck, psh... they'll all scatter.’ Replied the man.

‘And what if they don’t?’ Din asked his gaze fixed on the fire.

‘They will.’

‘That’s not good enough.’ he replied, moving his head towards the man slightly.

‘If for argument's sake, a few of them don't realise that I'm their best path to alternative employment, and they elect to react impulsively, then these three fine Guild hunters along with that battle-hardened shock-trooper will cut down anyone who bucks.’

‘How many will there be?’

‘No more than four.’ Greef finished as he got to his feet ‘He travels with, at most, a fire team. Trust me, nothing could go wrong.’

Screeching filled their ears as a winged beast grabbed the meat Greef’s had just grabbed from his hand and knocking the man to the ground. Chaos ensued as blaster fire filled the air and people screamed trying to spot the creatures in the dark. Din closed the doors on the child’s pram before returning his attention to the fight, aiming his blaster at the black sky. A creature suddenly grabbed one of the Blurggs with its large talons, the mount screaming in distress as it was lifted from the ground.

‘No! Let go of her! Drop her now!’ shouted Kuiil.

The creature flew away with its catch and an uneasy silence came over the camp, their blasters ready to shoot the next thing that moved. The silence was short-lived however when one of Greef's bounty hunters was grabbed followed by another Blurgg.

‘Drop her.’ ordered Kuiil as they all shot at the creature.

After several rounds it dropped to the ground on top of the mount, its death distracting them for just a moment but that's all it took. Din was the next to be grabbed, the monster dragging him along the ground as he fought to get it off of him. Everyone rushed to the Mandalorian’s aid, shooting at the creature until it released Din. This allowed him to burn it with his flame thrower, the creature squealing in pain as it flew away. The other close behind it and they both disappeared into the darkness leaving blaster fire in their wake. Din dashed to the child’s pram, opening the doors to reveal the kid who looked up at them with curiosity. Greef grunted in pain pulled everyone’s attention away from the baby, Kuiil and Cara sprinting to his side but Din remained.

‘He's hurt badly.’ stated Kuiil as he inspected the man’s wound.

This grabbed Din’s attention and so he stood and slowly made his way over to the other’s.

‘I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Ow!’

‘Hold still. They got you good.’ stated Cara, as she injected the man with an anti-venom which elicited another pained moan from Greef.

‘How bad?’ Quizzed Din

‘Bad. The poison is spreading fast.’ She replied

‘So this...this is how it happens.’ moaned Greef, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain in his arm spread.

‘Don't be so dramatic. I need another med-pack. Got any other med-packs? Anyone?’ Cara shouted as she looked at the other two hunters but they just shook their heads at her.

‘I’m guessing that's a no.’ he breathed.

‘It's still spreading.’ she stated as she ran a scanner over his arm. ‘This isn't working.’

No one had noticed the child sneaking out of his pram and totter towards them. He climbed onto the wounded man and inspected the gash with his big brown orbs before raising its small hand up.

‘Get this thing outta here.’ Cara growled to Kuiil.

‘Wait.’

The small child placed its hand on Greef’s wound and closed his eyes.

‘He's trying to eat me.’ Said Greef, to weak to try and escape the child’s grasp.

They all watched in awe as the sliced flesh on the man’s arm started to knit back together, the wound disappearing before their eyes. No one spoke, for they didn’t know what to say. They weren’t sure what it was they had just witnessed. Cara scanned Greef’s arm, gasping at the result.

‘The poison’s gone.’ She exclaimed as she looked over her shoulder at the Mandalorian. 

‘How is that even possible?’ asked Din as he looked to Kuiil.

No one was able to answer his question so they sat in silence. Eventually, exhausted from the night’s activities, they went to sleep. Dawn came swiftly. Cara was the first to wake.

‘Come on you lazy nerf herders we have a meeting to get to.’ she joked as the others stirred.

After packing away her things Cara noticed that everyone was awake except the Mandalorian, he was still leant against a rock, the child’s pram floating beside him.

‘Mando come on, get up.’ she shouted at him, her brows knitting together when he didn't reply.

The child squealed at them, his ears down as he peered over at his protector. Cara’s heart started to beat a little faster as she walked the warrior’s side, the light of day revealing shallow wounds in his shoulder.

‘Mando you fool.’ she spat she dropped to his side.

Pulling her scanner out her pack she waved it over the man's shoulder, cussing when she saw how far the poison had now spread.

‘Mando can you hear me?’ she shook the man in an attempt to rouse him, her actions grabbing the other’s attention.

‘Shit’ she breathed as she unbuckled his chest plate slightly and ran that scanner over his chest.

‘What’s wrong?’ Questioned Kuiil as he kneeled beside her.

‘Looks like those creatures got him too.’ she spat ‘just took a little longer for the poison to take hold. His wounds aren’t as deep as Greef’s were.’

‘Get the baby to heal him!’ said Greef, pointing at the kid. 

Cara lifted the child out of his pram and placed him beside the fallen warrior. Then they all sat and waited. They watched the child coo over his saviour but he did not attempt to heal him, just looked up at the others with sad brown eyes.

‘Come on little one save him!’ she said but the child did nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Why isn’t he doing anything?’ asked Greef as he started to panic a little.

‘I don’t know but the poison has spread and his vitals aren’t good.’ stated Cara as looked at the scanner in her hand.

‘Perhaps his injuries are too much for the child to heal.’ suggested Kuiil as he inspected the fighter's wounds.

‘Why didn’t he tell me he was hurt.’ grumbled Cara as she felt the pit in her stomach getting bigger.

‘Perhaps even he did not know.’ Said Karga

‘I doubt that.’ stated Cara as she gave the man an unconvinced look.

‘What do we do?’

‘We still have one Blurgg, we could put the Mandalorian on her?.’ Suggested Kuiil as he then turned to face Greef ‘Are there any healers you know of that can treat him?’

‘No.’ he replied which elicited a huff from Cara ‘But that’s not all. He has a bounty on his head!… We drag him into town half-dead and they will just finish him off.’

‘Well, what do you suggest because he is dying and I am not going to let him clock out on my watch!’ Growled Cara as she gave the man a venomous glare.

‘The covert!!’

‘The what?’

‘There is a Mandalorian Covert somewhere on Nevarro. Perhaps we can find them and they can help him.’ Said the man as he motioned at the unconscious Mandalorian.

‘Do you have any idea where they are?’ probed Cara as she carefully tended the gashes on Din’s shoulders.

‘’No.’ replied Greef in a defeated tone.

‘Fantastic.’ spat Cara, rolling her eyes.

‘This isn’t going to help.’ piped up Kuiil ‘Mando needs us to keep our heads. We need to come up with a plan so let’s all put our differences aside and find a way to help him.’ He finished as he pointed at the Mandalorian.

Din let out a pained groan making everyone jump. Lazily he rolled his head towards Cara as he tried to shake the fog from his mind.

‘Mando you with me?’

‘Yes.’ he said weakly.

‘Why didn’t you tell us those creatures had hurt you.’ she asked, her tone was angry but the tears in her eyes told a different story.

‘I… uh…’ Din fumbled for his words but he didn’t know what to say.

‘God, you're a stubborn ass.’

‘We want to help you Mando but we need to know how.’ started Greef as he stepped into view ‘what about the Covert?’

Din opened his mouth but his words seemed to fall away. He could feel his strength slipping away from him and in his vulnerability, he started to panic. Who would care for the child if he died? Would the covert take him in? His breathing quickened as his panic rose inside him, and Cara noticed this.

‘Whoa calm down buddy.’ placing a calming hand on his chest she could feel the muscles on his chest work for each panicked breath.

Din tried to calm himself but as he tried to slow his breathing he realised that he couldn’t breathe. It was like there was an invisible weight on his chest that he couldn’t shift and his dread increased, his hand grasping at Cara’s arm as he gasped for breath. Everyone watched in horror as the man writhed in front of them, the modulator in his helmet accentuating his suffering.

‘He’s fading fast.’ stated Cara as she glanced at the scanner.

‘We need to move.’ said Kuiil, now kneeling at the Mandalorian’s side.

‘I have an idea.’ Greef's eyes flickered between the Ugnaught and the Rebel Shocktrooper ‘They want the child… what if we arrive in town without it? Tell the client that he has hidden the child and that they will never find it if he’s dead. He has that Doctor with him, surely he can treat him.’

‘Its a gamble.’ stated Cara ‘but it’s the best plan we have. Kuiil, take the child back to the ship and lock it down, nothing gets in!’

‘I will need to take the Blurgg.’

‘Fine. Between us, we will be able to get him to town.’ Cara looked at Greef and his bounty hunters ‘Think you can help me?’

Din lay there, listening to them talk about him but he couldn’t respond. He was fighting for each breath he took, laying there weak and vulnerable, having to rely on others to help him. He could feel unconsciousness tugging at his mind and despite his best efforts to fight it off darkness won, pulling him into her pain-free embrace. Cara watched as Din went limp and her heart started to race. 

‘Mando?’ she said as she shook him lightly ‘come on buddy wake up.’

She ran the scanner over his body and breathed a sigh of relief when it told her his heart was still beating.

There was the sound of blaster shots and Cara and Kuill looked up to see two smoking corpses on the ground with Greef holding his blaster out in front of him.

‘What the?…’

‘There's something you should know. The plan was to kill you and take the kid. But after what happened last night I couldn't go through with it.’

‘You son of a…’ Kuiil grabbed Cara’s arm as she tried to dart towards the older man.

‘You can kill me, and it would be justified but if you do the kid will never be safe and Mando will die.’

Cara could feel the rage inside her bubbling.

‘The Imperial client is obsessed with obtaining this asset.’ he continued ‘He tried to run and look where it got him.’ he finished as he pointed at Din.

‘This is ridiculous.’ Growled Cara as her anger started to boil over. 

‘Perhaps you should let him speak.’ Interrupted Kuiil, noticing Cara’s hand traveling to her blaster.

‘We both need the client to be eliminated.’ Stated Greef as he motioned at himself and Din. ‘We will tell him that you caught Mando but that he has hidden the child and we don’t know where.’

‘What if he just sends hunters after the kid?’

‘What other choice do we have?’

‘Here's a comlink. I will keep the Child safe.’ said Kuiil as he handed the woman the device ‘Don't forget to cover your stripes.’ he motioned to the lines on her arm.

The Ugnaught then leapt onto the back of the Blurgg, Child in his arms. He gave them a final nod goodbye before kicking his steed into action, the creature running heavily off into the distance.

‘Right help me lift him.’ Said Cara as she pulled the Mandalorian's arm over her shoulder.

Greef grabbed Din’s other arm and put it over his own shoulder and together they managed to lift him, his head hanging limply against his chest as they stood up straight.

The duo managed to awkwardly carry the unconscious warrior into town, the large stone archway coming into view in the distance. They continued to traipse across the dusty ground towards the town, a stormtrooper raising his hand to stop them as they made their way through the arch.

‘Chain code.’ he demanded

‘I have a gift for the boss.’

‘Chain code!’ his tone became impatient.

Greef handed the trooper his ID card, nodding graciously as he handed it back.

‘I give you 20 credits for the helmet.’

‘Not a chance. That's going on _my_ wall.’

Cara gave him a look and the man returned it with wide eyes.

‘Go ahead.’

They continued through the town, attracting looks from venders as they practically dragged Din to the Cantina. Cara noticed that the town was full of Imps.

‘You said four. There are more than four troopers.’

‘Four guarding the client. Many more here in town. Things got really heated once Mando crashed the safehouse.’ Cara rolled her eyes at the man again and they continued on in silence.

‘Here we are.’ stated Greef as they awkwardly carried Din through the entrance ‘You see…four.’

As they entered an older man came into view, a small smirk crossing his lips as he turned to face them.

‘Look what I brought you. As promised.’

‘Ahhh,’ the man walked up to them, lifting Din’s limp head with his hand ‘What exquisite craftsmanship… It is amazing how beautiful Beskar can be when forged by its ancestral artisans.’ he finished as he inspected Din’s armor.

‘Where is the child?’ the man continued.

‘Ah, that’s where we have a problem.’ replied Greef giving the older man an awkward look ‘Mando has hidden the child and we don’t know where.’

‘We were attacked last night whilst on our way here and he has been poisoned. If he dies we will never know where he hid the child.’ finished Greef, shifting himself under the dead weight of hunter.

‘Take him to Dr. Pershing.' said the man as he motioned to two of his troopers. ‘Can I offer you a libation to celebrate the closing of our shared narrative?’

‘If it’s anything to you I am going to go with him.’ stated Cara, following the two troopers as they roughly dragged the Mandalorian into a separate room.

They entered the small room, computers covered the walls and sounds filled the air. There was a nervous young man stood in the corner and he eyed them carefully, surprised by who the troopers dumped on the ground.

‘Boss wants you to treat him.’ one spat as they then left, leaving Cara and the Dr alone.

‘What happened to him?’

‘Poisoned by some winged beast.’ stated Cara.

‘Oh… okay… um.’ the man looked around his room ‘Help me get him on the table.’

Cara and Pershing gingerly lifted the armored warrior onto his thinly padded bed, the Dr then running his scanner over the fighter’s armored body, Cara unbuckling it again so that the man's equipment could work better.

‘’Thank you.’ Said the man as he nodded in appreciation ‘The poison has spread far, how long has he been like this?’

‘The attack happened last night. We weren’t aware of his injuries until this morning.’ she replied, her hands on her hips as she tried to keep herself in character ‘you able to save him?’

‘I think so.’ He replied as started his work.

Cara watched as the man shuffled through drawers, she just hoped that he was able to save him otherwise she wasn’t sure what they were going to do next. After a small, while her ears were greeted by the sound of the Mandalorian groaning as he started to come to. She had to fight her urge to smile at her relief.

‘He is going to be okay.’ Stated the Dr before he left the room, leaving Cara and Din alone.

‘Well thanks for giving me a mini heart attack.’ she jested as she walked to his side, helping him as he pushed himself into a sitting position ‘should probably take it, easy buddy. You were as good as dead ten minutes ago.’

‘Where are we?’

‘Some sort of Cantina.’ she replied ‘Greef is outside keeping the client sweet whilst we treated you. He told him you hid the kid so they had to heal you.’

‘Smart.’ he replied, wincing at the pain the wounds on his shoulders gave him ‘well we better get out there and kill this Imp.’

Cara smirked at him, helping him stand before they made their way to the door. Cara handed him his blaster and they gave each other a nod. Here goes nothing!


End file.
